1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an addressable system for light fixtures, which is individually addressable and programmable by a remote control unit and which allows lamp control modules to be visibly addressed and alternatively programmed individually or in a group.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Addressable light systems are known in the art. These prior art systems typically utilize a variety of addressing techniques, through the use of a power line controller, digital or other electronic communication. A particular problem with addressing the individual lamp fixture modules is the actual addressability of the modules or the mechanism for selectively addressing and programming each module or a plurality of modules. It has been difficult, however, to program individually, all of the fixtures within the prior art system as they have been typically addressed through wide scale communication over a power line controller or through other indirect addressing means. None of the prior art devices provide a sufficient mechanism for selecting, addressing and programming a plurality of fixture modules readily through the use of a hand remote control unit such that the lamp control modules may be individually programmed or programmed in a group after visual selection.